Courage courage
by Tialepingouin
Summary: Lorsque l'on n'ose pas se déclarer depuis des années il n'y a que deux solutions, tourner la page ou faire preuve de courage
1. Chapter 1

Le retour de la morte ! et même pas avec la suite d'une histoire en plus. Oui vous avez le droit de râler mais ça ne changera pas grand chose. Après une année scolaire bordélique, que je n'ai même pas fini, je reviens pour je l'espère un bon petit moment.

Sur ceux, bonne lecture à vous!

/

Au moment de partir il pensait se lancer, vraiment il voulait le faire. Arriver, lui dire qu'il l'aimait depuis des années et après partir comme un lâche dans une autre école à la rentrée. Ce soir c'était la soirée qui fêtait la fin de leur lycée, le début des choses vraiment sérieuses, Jude n'aurait plus de temps à lui accorder avec ses cours, lui non plus d'ailleurs n'aura plus trop de temps. Il soupira en regardant son reflet dans la glace, la mèche bien placée, le bandeau également. Ses fringues tenaient plus ou moins bien la route pour ce genre de soirée. De toute façon Caleb ou un autre des gars allaient lui renverser un verre ou même directement lui vomir dessus. D'une main il attrapa la bouteille de saké et de l'autre prit les bières, ça fera l'affaire. Il se sentait exténué avant même de commencer mais c'était la soirée de sa vie.

Ce soir il laissait sa vie de lycéens derrière lui, il laissait tout derrière lui, tout le poids qui pèse sur ses épaules depuis ses 12 ans depuis qu'il a croisé pour la première fois son meilleur ami et son crush au détour d'un terrain de football. C'était sa renaissance à lui, son jour J autochoisit. Après s'être garer il arriva d'un pas décidé et entra sans toquer sachant qu'à minuit passé personne ne viendrait plus lui ouvrir. Tout le monde n'était pas encore arrivé, mais le noyau dure de Raimon était déjà chez Jude. Il posa les bouteilles sur la table. Tout le monde était content de le voir. Marc commençait déjà à être bien saoul, il lui hurlait dans les oreilles qu'il était heureux de le voir là, qu'il faudrait qu'il continu à se voir pendant les prochaines années, qu'il fallait continuer le foot et un tas d'histoire du même genre.

-Marc lâche le, soupira Axel en entraînant son meilleur ami bien plus loin.

-Remercie le, sourit Jude. Il y a même pas vingt minutes Marc chouinait comme quoi on ne pourrait plus jouer au foot ensemble souvent et que c'était trop triste. Il a parlé d'un chien aussi mais ça devait plus venir de l'alcool que de lui.

-Pourquoi vous le laissez boire s'il tient pas l'alcool ? Demanda tranquillement la copine de Nathan en sirotant ce qui devait être de la vodka.

-Il est grand on est pas ses baby-sitters, répondit le stratège. Caleb devrait pas tarder, Joe, Victor et Archer arrivent avec lui, déclara t'il après avoir regarder son portable.

-Je parie ma place en prépa qu'ils sont déjà bien ivre eux.

Sue rit et prit le pari de la copine d'Axel. La soirée se passait plutôt bien mais lui n'avait pas la tête à ça, il partageait son temps entre boire pour trouver du courage et perdre du courage à l'approche du châtain. Vers 4 heure du matin il se résolut à se dire que sa vie était minable et qu'il n'était qu'une poule mouillée bonne pour l'abattoir. Alors il se servit un dernier verre et monta sur la terrasse. Il connaissait la maison par cœur avec les années. Même la porte fermée il pouvait entendre le vacarme qui régnait en bas.

Il s'assit sur un transat qui attendait patiemment là. Il contempla les étoiles un moment, tentant de faire abstraction à la fois du bruit étouffé provenant de l'intérieur et de sa conscience qui l'insultait copieusement. L'alcool lui donnait une sensation de flou, c'était assez agréable d'habitude mais son état d'esprit antérieur faisait que maintenant ça ne l'est pas du tout. Une nausée légère pointa le bout de son nez, par un réflexe illogique il finit son verre d'une seule traite. La dose l'assomma partiellement et le temps passa.

Il contemplait encore les étoiles lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Le nouvel arrivant s'assit sur le transat jusque à côté de lui et s'allongea sans rien dire.

-Alors David ? La soirée ?

-Mal de crâne, mentit l'interrogé.

-Petit joueur.

Un ange passa.

Un second passa également.

Aucun des deux ne parlaient, c'était un silence plaisant, du moins pour le stratège qui appréciait la fraîcheur d'une nuit clémente après la fournaise du salon. David ruminait de plus en plus, il voulait parler, ses mots lui piquaient la gorge mais sa langue et ses lèvres refusèrent obstinément de bouger. Son esprit se haïssait de ne pas être capable de parler mais se congratulait de ne pas foutre en l'air leur amitié.

-T'es pas dedans ce soir, commenta Jude. Je t'aie connu plus joueur.

Un grognement lui répondit, David ne réussit pas à parler cette fois. Il était mis K-O par l'alcool et son humeur n'aidait pas à la rendre joyeux. Son ami soupira et le secoua du bout du pied. Pas de réponse. Joueur, Jude se leva et partit chercher des verres de shot ainsi qu'un alcool fort. Il ramena tout ça et installa son transat à côté de celui de son ami, aligna les verres et les remplis. Il s'assit ensuite sur le transat de son ami, contre ses jambes.

-Tu veux jouer à un jeu ?

-Pas sur d'avoir le choix, grogna David. Depuis quand tu forces les gens à boire toi ?

-Et pourquoi tu bois si peu cette fois ci ?

-Réponds à ma question d'abord non ?

-2 shots et je te réponds. A moins que tu sois une poule mouillée.

David se releva difficilement et saisi un petit verre qu'il vida d'un coup. Il sentit un léger contre coup mais se dépêcha d'avaler le second avant d'être trop mal. Jude sourit d'un air satisfait.

-Bien, je force que les gens que j'apprécie et seulement quand ça m'arrange.

-Et en quoi ça t'arrange que je me prennes une purge à vomir chez toi ? A ce que je gerbe sur ton beau parquet ?

-Entre autre, se moqua Jude en avalant deux shots. Il te prend quoi ce soir ? Même Caleb a meilleur caractère que toi.

-Je suis pas dans mon assiette, grogna le bleuté.

Cette réponse laissa Jude pensif, son ami le sentit par le léger blanc qui passa. Le stratège ne semblait pas saoul, même pas éméché. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence, Jude avait vraiment trop bu. Il le sut au moment où le stratège s'affala à côté de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, lui arrachant une bonne poignée de cheveux avec son coude au passage. La victime protesta mais n'insista pas, la sensation lui faisait du bien, ça faisait très longtemps que Jude ne l'avait pas pris dans ses bras.

L'alcool aidant il n'y eut pas de sensation de malaise, David était trop las de se rebeller contre ses sentiments. Il accepta le câlin qui lui réchauffait les entrailles. Jude commença à le câliner. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, un Jude éméché était très tactile et très chiant accessoirement, très loin de son caractère habituel, même si David soupçonné fortement l'alcool de juste décoincer le stratège. Ce dernier venait d'ailleurs de se redresser, arrachant à nouveau des cheveux à son ami qui grogna.

-Comment ça se fait ? Questionna Jude en sifflant deux autres verres.

-Je suis amoureux.

Il se maudit sur cinquante générations, il se détestait d'avoir sorti ça aussi naturellement. Maintenant son ami n'allait plus le lâcher.

-De qui ?

-Laisse tomber ça va me passer.

Jude semblait énervé et déçu. Il se leva et commença à partir, emportant avec lui et malgré lui les verres et la bouteille qui se fracassèrent au sol. Il grommela mais ne ramassa pas.

-Pour quelqu'un qui me reprochait de pas être dans l'ambiance je te trouve bien lunatique : Joueur, câlin et grognon en moins de 20 minutes ça ne te ressemble pas.

-Ouais ouais c'est ça.

Jude tenta d'ouvrir la porte pour rentrer mais n'y parvint pas, même après plusieurs seconde. Ça le faisait enrager. Il tambourina à la porte mais tout le monde était en bas et personne ne monta l'aider. David se leva en tentant d'éviter les bouts de verre, rejoignit son ami pour essayer à son tour d'ouvrir la porte. L'autre se recula jusqu'à toucher le bord de la terrasse.

-Sois pas un gamin, pis fait gaffe dans ton état tu vas tomber.

-Comme si tu en avais quelque chose à foutre maintenant que môsieur est amoureux.

-ça te pose un problème ? Grogna le dit môsieur.

-Oui, tu m'évites depuis un moment, tu le sais et je le sais, même Hurley est venu me demander s'il y avait un problème. Et on parle d'un mec qui a mis plus de 2 semaines à comprendre que Sue aime éric.

David se mordit la lèvre et tira d'autant plus sur la poignée de la porte qui lui refusait l'entrée. Bien sûr que oui il s'était éloigné, même après le FFI ils avaient continué à partager leur lit après les soirées ou même juste lorsqu'ils s'invitaient l'un l'autre, mais avec le temps certains « détails » étaient devenu trop voyant. Alors le bleuté avait commencé à rentrer chez lui plutôt que chez son ami, ou avait refusé de rester dormir, et puis même carrément de venir dans certains cas. Ça avait nuit à leur complicité, même si cette dernière restait plutôt forte.

-C'est qui ?

-De qui ?

-LA personne qui me pique mon meilleur ami ! S'emporta Jude dans un mouvement d'humeur.

Les shots avaient peut être été de trop. La porte refusait toujours de céder et une voix dans la tête de David lui hurla que c'était le destin et rien d'autre qui avait tout réuni, que maintenant soit il portait ses couilles, soit il pouvait aller se faire castrer. Son amour pour son service trois pièce fût le plus fort.

-Toi. Alors arrête de vouloir te casser la gueule à toi même tu es ridicule, maintenant s'il te plaît viens m'aider à ouvrir cette putain de porte de, il mit un coup de pied dans la porte, MERDE !

Il se sentit se faire retourner et plaquer au mur, ses épaules rencontrèrent la pierre dans une certaines douleur. Il grimaça et repoussa son agresseur. Ce dernier tituba et tomba la main sur les bouts de verre. Jude jura et se releva rapidement en secouant sa main. Il la regarda, la douleur lui avait totalement fait oublié la déclaration de son ami. Du sang gouttait le long de ses doigts pour s'écraser entre les débris, avec ça la porte refusait toujours de s'ouvrir. David cherchait désespérément à l'ouvrir cette porte, maintenant ça urgeait vraiment. Le blessé retira sa chemise pour enrouler sa main dedans et éviter de mettre du sang partout.

-Tu vas juste encore plus enfoncer les bouts de verre fait pas ça, conseilla le plus jeune.

Jude ronchonna et desserra le tissus.

-ça fait un mal de chien.

-Tu m'aurais pas agressé ça serait pas arrivé ! Grogna David.

-Je comptais pas t'agresser ! C'est toi qui prend tout mal !

-A oui parce que me plaquer au mur c'est censé être amical !?

C'est ce moment là que choisit Célia pour ouvrir la porte, son regard se porta sur la main de son frère et elle soupira.

-Viens là Jude je vais te soigner.

-Non je suis grand et c'est trois fois rien. Laisse nous s'il te plaît !

-Jude !

Sa sœur s'était plantée devant son frère avec un regard ferme et décidé. Elle n'avait sûrement pas bu une goutte pour surveiller son petit ami. Et puis maintenant que la catastrophe numéro 1 était géré elle devait s'occuper de son frère alors qu'elle était simplement venu dire au revoir. Elle soupira et son regard décida Jude à la suivre à l'intérieur. Juste avant de sortir du champs de vision de son ami il le regarda.

-On reparle de tout ça demain ?

/

Il y aura naturellement une suite à ce truc qui je l'espère vous aura plus.

Une petite review pour me dire votre ressentit?


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour tout le monde, voila la suite (oui j'essaye de reprendre mon ancien rythme). J'espère pouvoir le tenir même si j'en doute pour la semaine prochaine._

 _bonne lecture à tous!_

-Donc si j'ai bien compris tu comptes l'ignorer et effacer ses textos sans même les lire jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse ? T'as pas trouvé pire comme résonnement ? Je lui dit que je l'aime alors que je dormais avec lui il y a pas 6 mois, il le prend bien, il me recontacte et je l'ignore parce que je ne porte plus mes couilles ? Franchement comment t'as pu entrer dans une école aussi prestigieuse en étant aussi con ?

-Merci du soutien, mon estime de moi me remercie à chacune de nos discutions.

-Mais mais, comment veux tu que je te respecte après tout ça ?

Joe soupira devant l'absence de réponse et se remit dans le jeu. Il avait beau chercher à comprendre David, tout ça n'avait aucun sens à ses yeux. Il avait tenté d'en discuter avec le stratège mais les sentiments de ce dernier, si ils existaient, étaient cachés derrière des verres fumés infranchissables. C'était la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé avec le temps, Jude avait beau s'être décoincé et être devenu un peu plus déconneur, lui arracher des informations un tant soit peu personnel relevé du miracle.

En somme il n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce que David pouvait bien lui trouver mais, comme on dit, les goûts et les couleurs. Sa réflexion lui faisait perdre les parties les unes après les autres à un rythme effréné. Si bien que son partenaire de jeu avait pris la confiance. Ce dernier le charriait à propos de ses piètres résultats, il cessa donc de se prendre la tête pour des histoires qui en définitive n'était pas les siennes et maltraita son ami par manette interposée. Ce dernier ne faisait plus du tout le malin mais le fit encore moins lorsque sa mère monta.

-Jude est en bas.

-Je suis pas là.

-Ah bon ?

La dernière voix le paralysa, finalement Jude n'était pas en bas. Une envie irrépressible de frapper Joe le prit, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son for intérieur lui hurlait que c'était sa faute. A moins qu'il ait juste besoin d'un coupable à cette situation. Sa mère laissa entrer Jude dans la pièce et s'éclipsa pour retourner à ses dossiers. Le nouvel arrivant sourit et s'installa sur le canapé, derrière le pouf de son 'meilleur ami', et tout à fait banalement, échangea des banalité avec l'autre invité. Il n'ignorait pas son hôte, c'était même plutôt l'inverse. David se comportait comme un enfant, il boudait, perdait, et boudait d'autant plus.

-Bon moi je m'en vais si c'est comme ça, râla Joe.

Il se leva et les laissa seul après un échange de banalités. Il n'en avait en réalité rien à faire de l'immaturité de son ami, il en avait tellement l'habitude, mais ça constituait toujours une bonne excuse pour les laisser seuls. Un sourire en coin lui vint lorsqu'il entendit David l'insulter mentalement, bien fait.

A peine Joe partit, Jude prit sa place dans le pouf pour se rapprocher de David et lança une partie, il avait besoin d'organiser ses pensées, et pour ça il devait jouer. Il parlai de tout et de rien, tournant autour du pot. Même pas une réponse de la part de son ami, ça s'avérait plus compliqué que prévu. Après avoir joué une bonne heure, et sans que l'autre ne décroche le moindre mot, Jude se décida à mettre les pieds dans le plat.

-On en reparle de l'autre soir ?

Un grognement lui répondit.

-Non sérieusement ça fait une semaine, le 'demain' il est passé depuis un moment. Faut qu'on parle maintenant. C'est autant gênant pour toi que pour moi.

-Depuis quand mettre un râteau c'est plus compliqué que de le prendre en pleine poire ?

-T'as lu aucun de mes messages en faite ?

David détourna les yeux et recommença à grogner et à jouer. Il aurait bien mis son ami à la porte mais il risquait trop avec sa mère, puis une partie de lui même refusait de faire ça. Il aimait quand même l'idée que le stratège s'accroche et vienne jusqu'à chez lui pour avoir des explications, c'était au moins un signe que l'autre ne le rejetait pas.

-Bon ba je te fais un topo ou tu t'en fous ?

-Je m'en fous.

Dans l'absolut c'était faux. Savoir le paniquait mais il le voulait. Quand au stratège il était vraiment vexé. L'autre n'avait même pas pris le temps de lire les messages, qu'il l'ignore en ne lui répondant pas était une chose, mais qu'il ne prenne même pas la peine de les lire, ça le dépassait. Il mit pause sur le jeu et partit sans dire un mot. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus resta sans voix, il n'aurait pas s 'agit de Jude il aurait appelé ça un mouvement d'humeur mais ça n'était pas vraisemblable. Sans un regard l'un pour l'autre ils se séparèrent et chacun rentra chez lui.

Jude devait rejoindre sa sœur en centre ville. Ils avaient prévus de se voir plus tard dans la soirée mais il était dans le coin et elle était libre. Il lui prit un chocolat chaud, se prit un café et alla s'installer en terrasse. Les gens passaient, hétéroclite, des filles qui visitaient la ville, un groupe qui skattaient sur le trottoir opposé et des garçons qui se baladaient. Rien d'inhabituel pour cette rue, et pourtant Jude se sentait différent, pas autant à l'aise, surtout qu'il était encore seul. Célia arriva après près d'un quart d'heure.

-Désolé, je fais de mon mieux mais...

-Stop ! Je t'ai appelé en urgence avec 3 heures d'avance, je savais que tu allais être en retard. Pas la peine de t'excuser. Je t'ai pris un chocolat chaud !

-Merci ! Alors avec David ça a donné quoi ?

Elle s'assit en face et prit son verre. Elle avait tout suivis de l'histoire, parfois avec un peu de mal à cause du manque de communication. Le demi sourire dépité de son frère lui fit comprendre que ça n'avait pas été. Déjà la semaine précédente, lorsqu'elle les avait trouvé sur la terrasse elle avait senti qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'étrange, mais lorsque son frère lui avait raconté elle avait halluciné. Jamais elle n'aurai pensé ça possible.

-Il n'a ignoré, répondu par des grognements et n'a lu aucun de mes messages. Je pense qu'il se foutait tout simplement de ma gueule.

-Et ça te fait mal au cœur ?

-Non, enfin, en vrai j'en sais rien. C'est mon meilleur ami, on est tout le temps ensemble depuis des années. On est complémentaire et j'ai pas envie que tout ça se finisse.

-Oui mais, c'est de l'amour ou pas ?

Les yeux dans le vague il prit une gorgée de café, il ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question, pas assez de recul pour ça. Comment on sait qu'on aime ? Il savait plus ou moins ce qu'on était censé ressentir mais le problème c'est qu'avec David ils ont toujours été proche, ils ont toujours été en confiance l'un avec l'autre, appréciant et recherchant leur compagnie réciproque, ils avaient toujours parlé tard le soir et tôt le matin. Tout ce qui avait conduit ses amis, et sa sœur, à se mettre en couple étaient des choses courantes de sa relation avec son meilleur ami. Comment démêler l'amitié de l'amour de manière logique dans ses conditions ?

-Ouh ouh ! Tu me réponds ?

-j'en sais rien moi ! Vous en avez de bonne !

-Mais l'amour c'est un sentiment fort, ça se sent, ça se sait tu peux pas ne pas le savoir.

-Si tu le dis. En attendant il n'y a plus matière à en parler puisqu'il s'est tout simplement foutu de moi. Et puis d'ici 2 mois je rentre dans une école très loin de la sienne, on se verra quasiment plus et puis tant pis.

Célia vu de la douleur dans les mouvements de son frère, il était déçu et blessé. Elle mit sa main sur la sienne et serra ses doigts. Puis elle changea de sujet, parlant surtout de la future vie de son frère, du nouvelle appartement, de son école et d'autres broutilles. Puis ils allèrent faire les boutiques, surtout pour Célia et changer les idées de son frère. Elle fulminait après David d'avoir autant déstabiliser son frère pour rien, c'était méchant, il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Ça perturbait d'apprendre que son meilleur ami avait d'autres sentiments que ceux officiels, surtout après tant d'année. La nuit de la fête Jude n'en avait pas dormit, passant la nuit à en parler avec elle.

Le soir vint rapidement, David avait erré sans but le reste de la journée, incapable de mettre un nom sur ses sentiments. Jude n'avait pas renvoyé de message, lui non plus d'ailleurs. Lorsque la porte avait claqué derrière son ami il avait senti quelque chose se briser. Joe avait eu raison, il avait poussé son ami à la lassitude, ce n'était pas la colère qui avait fait claquer la porte. Maintenant tout était réellement fini, plus d'espoir pour lui.

 _J'espère que ça vous aura plus! n'hésitez pas a me donner vos avis pour la suite et sur ce chapitre !_

 _Pour toi ma louloute: ta phrase viendra dans le prochain chapitre là ça passé pas_

 _Bonne semaine à tous_


	3. Chapter 3

_On j'ai actuellement deux ou trois semaines de retard, je m'en excuse. VOilà la suite et peut être la fin, je sais tellement pas ou je veux aller avec cette fiction._

Ça faisait presque 6 mois, 6 long mois qu'ils étaient entrés en école. Jude ne voyait plus le soleil depuis à peu près aussi longtemps, parfois il rejoignait Marc et Axel pour faire une partie de foot ou pour une « soirée ». David sortait beaucoup, peut être même un peu trop au goût de Joe, ce dernier le soupçonnait de faire un peu n'importe quoi. Il en avait un peu marre de ne jamais voir deux fois de suite la ou le même inconnu-e à l'appartement, ou de les entendre partir au milieu de la nuit. Mais à chaque fois qu'ils essayaient d'en parler ça dégénérait, alors il prit son mal en patience.

-Tu sors ce soir ?

-Oui, promis je ferai pas de bruit en rentrant.

Ça arrangeait un peu beaucoup Joe, il avait invité Jude à passer la soirée à la maison, en promettant au passage que David ne serait pas là. C'était une condition obligatoire pour que Jude vienne, ce dernier n'avait apparemment toujours pas digéré les événements. Il dormirait dans sa chambre, et les deux anciens amis se retrouveraient, ou non, devant le fait accomplis le lendemain matin. Il avait prévu une sortie dans un bar, quelques bières et ça serai bien il en était persuadé. Même si il aurait vraiment apprécié que David se joigne à eux, comme lorsqu'ils étaient des enfants, il était très nostalgique de tout ça.

-Tu tires une drôle de tête, souligna David en piquant un paquet de chips.

-Laisse ça c'est pas à toi. On partage déjà pleins de trucs, je m'en fous, mais putain laisse ce qui est dans mon placard dans mon placard. Je viens pas fouiller dans le tien.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus rit et reposa le paquet de chips dans le placard réservé à son colocataire. Ce dernier tenait beaucoup à ce peu d'intimité, un placard et une chambre, tout le reste était partagé ici. Pas de secret, et c'est ça que David aimait le plus, après avoir passé autant de temps à vivre dans le mensonge et le secret, pouvoir enfin ne plus rien caché c'était... parfait.

Après avoir reposé le paquet il alla se préparer pour sortir, Paolo et lui devait se retrouver dans l'appartement d'un ami commun pour bien commencer la soirée, puis ils aviseraient puisqu'il avait promis à Joe de lui laisser l'appartement jusqu'à au moins 3 heure du matin. D'abord il avait pensé que la petite amie de ce dernier revenait enfin passer un week end chez eux, mais le combo chips, bière et appartement en désordre total ne collaient pas du tout. Mais après tout ce n'était pas son problème.

-Tu oublies pas hein ? Pas avant 3 heure.

-Je sais que je gène pas la peine d'insister ! Rit David.

-Oui tu gènes, comme toujours mais bon on t'aime bien comme ça.

Un dernier doigt d'honneur et David partit, Joe en profita pour se laver avant l'arrivée de Jude. Ce dernier arriva pile à l'heure, comme toujours aurait précisé Joe. Le stratège entra et posa son sac de sport dans l'entrée, entre les chaussures de ses hôtes.

-Salut, merci de m'héberger pour la nuit.

-Vu comment j'ai insisté pour te faire venir je suis pas sur que tu doives ne remercier.

Le plus grand s'affala dans le sofa, laissant le fauteuil à son invité, ce dernier s'assit à son tour e souriant. Très agréable de revoir son ami après tout ce temps, il adorait Marc et Axel mais Joe et Caleb avaient un côté plus adulte qu'il appréciait beaucoup aussi. Il pouvait parler de tout, sans tabou, même si cette dernière partie était surtout vrai pour Caleb.

-Angèle revient quand ?

-Je monte la voir mercredi. Je sais pas qu'elle idée j'ai eu de me mettre en couple avec une fille dix fois plus intelligente que moi, elle a un agenda de ministre c'est dingue.

-T'as fait ton choix mec, assume maintenant.

-Je vais finir homme au foyer je vais rien comprendre à ma vie.

Il rit mais sa phrase troubla Jude, Joe et lui ont le même âge, et là où lui n'a jamais eut de relation sérieuse de plus de 6 mois, l'autre parlait déjà de finir sa vie avec sa copine actuelle. Il ne s'était en réalité jamais vu vivre avec une femme, ni avec une personne en particulier. Caleb avait peut être raison, il était un ours.

-Tu t'imagines déjà vivre avec toute ta vie ?

-Ouais, ça va faire 2 ans qu'on est ensemble faut bien voir l'avenir. Après je suis pas fou, j'ai 19 ans elle 18, tout peut arriver. T'inquiète pas David et toi n'êtes pas en retard.

Il se rendit compte de sa gaffe une seconde trop tard, un blanc s'installa et pour le combler le plus grand alla chercher les chips et les bières. Il était à peine rassit que Jude se lança.

-David n'est pas en couple ?

-Je suis ni une balance ni un espion, si tu veux des nouvelles tu lui parles. Ça sera bien plus simple et au moins tu auras les bonnes informations. Tout ce que je sais c'est que y'a jamais trop deux fois la même personne qui vient passer la nuit à l'appartement.

-Ouais il s'est remis quoi.

Ça lui avait échappé. Tant pis. Il se servit une bière et la descendit d'une traite puis il se leva.

-Me dit pas que tu vas partir pour si peu. T'es plus un gamin.

-J'ai envie de sortir, ça pourrait être pas mal. J'ai pas trop vu le soleil avec la prépa. On sors prendre une bière ? Je t'invite !

Joe pesa le pour et le contre, d'un côté sortir en étant sûr de ne pas avoir à transporter un homme saoul en rentrant était tentant, de l'autre il risquait de croiser David et Paolo ce qui aurait gâché la soirée. Pourtant, après un rapide calcul, il déduit que les chances de croiser David était très faible et envoya donc un message à sa petite amie pour la prévenir qu'il sortait. Les deux ex coéquipiers descendirent donc dans un bar, commandèrent et s'installèrent à une table du fond.

Joe avait choisit un petit bar ambiance taverne qu'il aimait beaucoup, la musique était bonne et le gérant n'était pas radin sur l'alcool. Jude regardait les différents poster de groupe de métal qui assuraient l'ambiance pour toute la soirée. Soirée qui se passa très bien et se finit assez tard. Les deux amis rentrèrent et se couchèrent, un seul d'eux dormit rapidement. Joe ronflait horriblement fort, Jude ne s'en était pas souvenue. Après plus d'une heure à chercher le sommeil aux côtés d'un tracteur, il comprit son erreur et se leva pour rejoindre le canapé qui semblait tout de suite beaucoup plus accueillant.

La nuit était tombé il y a un moment, Jude dormait maintenant dans le canapé. La lumière s'alluma alors, le réveillant d'une manière très désagréable mais le bruit de quelqu'un s'écroulant dans le couloir, au du moins se cagnant dans tout les murs acheva son sommeil. D'un geste confus il attrapa ses lunettes et , une fois capable de voir, il se leva. David se tenait dans le coin cuisine, la main sur son épaule endolori, la tête dans le frigo.

-Désolé Joe... y'a un abruti qui a laissé son sac de sport dans le passage.

-L'abruti s'excuse...

David se figea, puis se tourna. Un fantôme ne lui aurait pas fait plus d'effet. Pour se donner une contenance il referma le frigo et mit le reste de pâte bolognaise dans le micro-onde. Jude s'était levé, non sans difficulté, et approchait dangereusement de son ancien ami.

-Joe m'avait pas dit que tu rentrerais.

-Il m'avait pas dit que tu venais l'enflure. Je peux savoir ce que tu viens faire chez moi ?

-Il m'a invité à passer deux jours ici, j'ai un concours dans le coin et il trouvait ça bête que j'aille à l'hôtel alors que lui était là. Il m'avait dit que tu ne serais pas là.

-Parce que tu cherches à m'éviter ?

-Je sais plus trop bien qui cherche à éviter l'autre, soupira Jude.

La sonnerie du micro onde coupa court à la conversation. David se sentait mal, vraiment, il n'avait pas la tête à poursuivre cette discussion mais son instinct lui hurlait que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Que si ce n'était pas maintenant et ba … ça serait jamais. L'homme au cheveux bleu s'assit sur le comptoir et mangea les pâtes à même le saladier. Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, abandonné son cache œil et perdu du muscle ce qui lui donnait un air plus nonchalant, presque plus ados.

Jude avait laissé tomber, l'autre ne voulait pas communiquer. Il alla donc se rallonger dans le canapé dans l'espoir de se rendormir malgré la lumière. David le regarda faire du haut de son perchoir. Lorsque l'ancien stratège s'était rapproché de lui pour parler il avait sentit monter en lui la même tension qu'avant, ses yeux avait encore une fois eu du mal à se détourner. Il aurait été saoul, ou plus sur de lui, il aurait tenté un rapprochement. Le canapé grinça alors même que l'invité n'avait pas bougé.

-T'as qu'à dormir avec moi, le canapé est défoncé. Au moins mon lit ne te défoncera pas le dos.

-Non merci.

C'était ferme. David soupira et laissa son repas en plan. Sans se soucier de l'occupant il s'assit sur le canapé, ou plus précisément sur les jambes de Jude, prit la télécommande et alluma la télé. Il n'avait rien de précis à regarder.

-T'es sérieux David ?

-Je suis chez moi je te rappelle, tu avais qu'à aller à l'hôtel.

Il mit la fin de Child play et s'installa plus confortablement en remettant les jambes de Jude par terre. Ce dernier se rassit bien conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir maintenant. Avec du recul la scène ressemblait à celles qui arrivaient parfois avant leur différent, mais une sorte de gêne persistait entre eux. Cette gêne n'empêcha pas David de s'endormir devant le film et de poser sa tête sur l'épaule, puis sur la cuisse, de son ami. Ce dernier désespérait. Il secoua David, qui grogna en toute réponse.

-Va te coucher ! J'aimerai bien dormir !

Il grogna à nouveau et Jude dû se résoudre à agir. Il se leva et porta son ami en sac, ce dernier protesta mais ne bougea pas trop ce qui permit au plus grand de l'emmener jusque dans sa chambre sans trop de difficulté. Il le posa sur son lit et commença à sortir.

-Dors ici j'te dis. Fait pas ton gamin !

Jude hésita un moment, se rappela de l'état du canapé et poussa David sur la gauche du lit pour s'installer. Ils étaient tout les deux allongés sur le dos, fixant le plafond. David n'avait plus sommeil, la présence de Jude le perturbait beaucoup plus maintenant qu'il était dans son lit, déjà que dans le salon la tension était palpable. Il se tourna vers l'autre.

-On n'est plus vraiment ami hein ?

-Tu t'es foutu de ma gueule, c'était vraiment bas. C'était sûrement l'alcool, j'espère au moins que tu l'as pas fait pour être méchant.

-J'étais sérieux.

Jude continuait à fixer le plafond, il en avait marre, après tout ce temps il avait tourné la page, enfin plus ou moins et maintenant l'autre remettait ça sur le tapis.

-J'ai plus envie de parler de ça, dors.

-Et mes envies à moi t'en fais quoi ?

-Tu as ignoré les miennes y'a 6 mois alors que j'ai insisté.

David se sentait lésé par rapport à l'autre, il se sentait toujours perdant, il avait tout perdu dans cette histoire, là il voulait parler et on lui refusait même ça. Parfois il aurait préféré être une fille, on peut se permettre plus de chose quand on est une fille. Par exemple Célia, ou Sue, elles peuvent tous ce permettre, même épouser un gars contre sa volonté ! Lui si il faisait ça il finirait dans une rubrique fait divers. À côté de lui le corps ne bougeait toujours pas, fixant toujours le plafond de ses grands yeux rouges, ses yeux de malheur qui sonde le fond de votre âme.

-On peut redevenir ami ?

-Non, t'as merdé David, point.

Jude bougea enfin, il s'assit sur le bord du lit, prêt à fuir une fois de plus. David n'y arrivait plus lui. Il enlaça le fuyard avec précipitation, se heurtant assez violemment contre son dos. Il le serra fort. Jude le repoussa d'un geste rude, frisant le mépris.

-Bon, tu diras à Joe que je suis désolé, que la soirée était cool mais que j'ai du partir plus tôt que prévu.

Il se leva et commença à partir.

-Pourquoi tu m'en veux autant putain ?

-Parce que ! Met toi à la place des autres pour une fois ! T'es un gamin capricieux, tu comprends rien ! Mon meilleur ami m'avoue qu'il m'aime, je me met à voir des doubles sens dans tout nos souvenirs, je réfléchis, longtemps, j'y passe des nuits blanches ! Je me casse le cul à t'envoyer un message où je te dis qu'on peut envisager d'essayer parce que, quelque part, je t'aime aussi un peu trop fort pour qu'on soit vraiment juste ami et toi t'as même pas pris la peine de lire mes putains de messages. Tu me snobs, te met à coucher avec n'importe qui, ne nie pas Paolo a tout raconté, et pis après tu regrettes et reviens ! C'est de l'abus.

Les yeux grenat lançaient des éclairs, la voix avait craqué sur la fin, la mâchoire était contractée. Rien de bon ne transparaissait de lui. Il était une boule de frustration et de colère.

-Tu m'as manipulé, fait espérer, et pis plus rien. Et au moment ou je tourne la page tu reviens comme une fleur. Ça va si tu veux être toxique tu fais ce que tu veux mais pas avec moi. J'ai donné avec les manipulateurs, c'est fini.

Une larme roula, la porte claqua. Seul, séparé, un orage éclata dans les entrailles de l'un tandis que la peine de l'autre roula sur ses joues.

 _Maintenant la question c'est: ça vous suffit comme fin ou encore un peu? XD hésitez pas à me donner vos ressentis._


End file.
